CON Artist
by xxXHostXxx
Summary: It's the deal of a lifetime' He said.'You'll never regret your decision' He said.Well that's what my father n Hughes,the name I so fondly remember as the man who turned my father's world upside down.He drained my father's bank account,killed my mother and father and had me,my father's only son,taken and sold to a Drug Lord as a slave.
1. Prolougue

ecember 5th,3015

((Cullen's P.O.V))

I closed my eyes,silently hoping the arguement was matter how I tried sheilding my ears from the wretched noises they seemed to be getting father had just made the biggest mistake of his life and my mother definitely wasn't giving this one up. ''How could you do this Felix?!You gambled away all of our money!How are we supposed to make a living now?All you ever do is think about you ever once think about your son?No!You know what?I'm going back to mother in the morning and I'm taking Cullen with me!''My mother's stern yet distressed cries rang through the mansion,followed by the sound of mother's fine china being broken.

My eyes welled up with tears watching my father on his knees,begging for truly wasn't his father had been making financial decisions with his financial advisor.I believe his name was Jon man turned my father into a spendthrift,not to mention my father gave him access to his credit cards and bank all of our money has suddenly gone missing along with the money on a seperate bank account said 'would go to a good cause'.Now we have nothing and is nowhere to be seen.

The mansion was a sound could be heard but my mother's raspy has had Emphysema for as long as I could remember due to her smoking fourteen,I understood my mother's strengths and weaknesses,the things noone ever the wife of a famous actor,my mother was expected to act on her the caring,loving,most genourous housewife she could life would have it,there were issues to mother became an addict,suffered depression and not to mention there were problems in her she sits alone in the house cleaning and cooking,sporting that fake smile of hers.A smile to mask the pain she feels inside.I'm aware of what she is planning to do one day,but I'm praying it isn't true.

I was beginning to feel parched so I got up from my mother's bed then tip-toed my way down the spiral staircase into the darkness of the kitchen.I was about to take the milk carton out of the fridge but something didn't feel right.I had a grave suspicion someone was watching me.I turned around slowly,my red eyes met with a pair of familiar ones.I attempted to scream but my wails for help were muffled.'' 'll wake Mommy and wouldn't want to wake them would you . .?''Jon's sarcastic tune left a large lump in my other men came from the began packing our belongings into a bag and the others ran up the stairs.I heard mother and father struggle then finally heard footsteps down the soon as my mother spotted me ,she began her uncontrollable of the men slapped her across the face to cease.

''What the hell is going on?!Jon,what are you doing here?Let my family go!They have nothing to do with this!You got what you wanted now let them go!''My father lunged at him,wrapping his hands around his neck.''Kill me and I'll kill your wife and your son.''the words were like kryptonite to my father.''And I'm not done see,after I drained all your wealth,I knew you'd be suspiscious of where the money went and soon,there'd be lawyers at my doorstep.I knew this was bound to happen sooner or like any other confidence man I thought to myself,hey,why not kill you and your family and get rid of all the evidence?It seemed like the perfect plan to me at the that's exactly . .-''he pointed the gun at my mothers head-''-. . What I'm going to do.''My father tried to stop him but it was too had killed my mother and father was father punched Jon in the chest then tried to grab the gun from his hands.

Bang.

My father looked down at his chest,which was now leaking with royal red.I didn't move or do anything to stop feet were rooted to the ground.I simply watched in pure shock,not a single tear leaking from my sound of my own heartbeat was getting louder and louder.''Now what do we do with the boy?''.''He's a handsome young man.I know a few old p*rverts that would pay alot of money for a piece of him''The men began discussing to themselves of what to do with stuck a syringe needle into my back,causing me to lose my balance.

''Then it's settled 'll sell the boy as a s*x slave.''

Song-((Paramore-Misery Business))


	2. ((1))Con The Con Man

September 11th 3020

((5 Years Later))

((Cullen's P.O.V))

They say a birthday Is supposed to be a joyous occasion where friends and family celebrate the life of a loved one.I for one didn't get the point of it.I'd rather celebrate alone in the comfort of my apartment but my boyfriend Ash wouldn't allow it.

Ashton and I have been together for over four months insisted we celebrate the 'momentous' occasion at his one-room apartment where he had a special the turn of the doorknob he guided me inside,locking the door behind then instructed me to remove my blindfold.''Happy Birthday Sweetheart.I bought you your favourite:red velvet!.It's not everyday someone turns nineteen.I just want to make this an evening you'll never forget~.''I gave him a small smile, abit sceptical about his choice of words.''And how exactly are you going to make this an evening I'll never forget?,''I questioned boredly,slipping my royal red stilettos off of my feet,adding a hint of sarcasm.

.I knew fully well what he was planning and I wanted no part of being forced countless times into having s*x with strangers,I just wanted to be left alone.I've changed in many ways after being a s*x slave;Both physically and 's just say being someone's b!tch for five years straight does things to were some benifits.I was taught how to fend and fight for myself,that includes how to use a 've left me a broken person,and there's only one way to fix some point I gained the courage to leave but my master said the only way I'd be escaping is over his dead body so . .I quickly had that arranged.

I focussed my attention on Ash,whom,in a swift moment,grabbed ahold of my legs straddling me.''I'm not In the mood Ashton!''I grabbed ahold of his shoulders,trying to get away.''C'mon baby,just will all be over s-'' '-'I SAID GET THE H*LL OFF OF ME!''Ipunched him in the jaw,Immediately knocking him to the ground.I then grabbed my heels,about to walk out the door.

''You know Cullen?!You're a wh*re just like your mother..''

''. . .''

I walked straight up to him,gripping his manhood tight.''THE NEXT TIME YOU DECIDE TO F*CK WITH ME,I'LL RIP YOUR D*CK OFF AND SHOVE IT SO FAR YOUR A*S,YOU'LL BE SEEING STARS THE REST OF YOUR LIFE''

~And with that,I left .

I stepped out of my car,scrambling for the keys to my minute I was inside,I walked into the kitchen to pour a glass of moment I picked up the wine glass,I heard my front door slam next thing I knew,a hand was being placed over my mouth.

((Hunter's P.O.V))

TAP

TAP

TAP

I tapped my feet to the rhythm of the Granfather clock leaning against the had been almost an hour since the other agents left.I gave them one simple task and now it seems they can't even finish it.I've been working at the C.O.N Agency for over four years now and it's an easy job if you ask aren't the average scammers;We take confident men down by turning their lives into a living them trust us,take away anything that made their lives wholesome and ruin their reputation.

To be a confidence man,you have to take advantage of other people's weaknesses,lonliness,insecurities,poor health or simple only thing more important to a con artist than making money is perfecting a total lack of 's safe to say Ignorance truly is can be very charming and does an average C.O.N-man look like?Despite what you may think,we aren't always steriotyped as are experts at however we need to the con involves banking or investments,we wear a simple suit,nothing too it involves home-improvement scams,we wear simple work-worn would be impo ssible to catalogue every con, because con artists are inventive. While many cons are simply variations on ones that are hundreds of years old, new technologies and laws give con artists the opportunity to create original agency is known for these particular 's almost as if we aren't could be the average family down the block,manipulating our way into your life.

Losing my patience once more,I looked up to the ceiling,admiring my reflection in the glass mirror above me.A few minutes later,Agent X and Y walked in with a woman in their dropped the woman on the floor,still tied up.''What the hell is wrong with you two?!I said bring me Cullen Slader!I gave you a simple task and now you've failed me by bringing some poor confused woman here!''.''Sorry boss!she was the only person in the house!''Xavier answered in a thick Italian accent.

I sighed deeply,examining the woman,whom was now sitting upright on the had a slender body with an abnormally flat chest,porcelain white skin,rosy cheeks,pink lips and golden blonde shoulder length hair with peircing red eyes that bore a hole into my seemed to be searching for lost that can never be recovered.

I then glanced over at Agent Yager,noticing the deep scars on his arms and face.''What the h*ll happened?''.''T-There was a s-struggle,''he glared at the woman then both agents backed a few feet 't tell this woman caused all of 's one tough b*tch.

''I am nothing of the is an innacurate statement.I am no b*tch,nor am I a you see me on all fours panting heavily and wagging my tail?I think your information, I am Cullen Slader and I am infact you know what that means or shall I fetch the dictionary,?''the hostage spoke in a monotonous . . had I said that last part out loud?

'' ,I do apologise sincerely.''

I looked over his body again,this time a bit more thorough.A shade a crimson appeared on his face,although he still sported a serious,emotionless look.''If you're going to look at me like that,at least buy me a drink first.''.Before I could answer,he interrupted once more.''-Just tell me why I'm here.I have no time for games.'' He's a smart one,I'll give him that. ''Why-I brought you here to help you exact your revenge on the man that killed your name is Jon Hughes,am I correct . .?'' ''How do you kno-'',''I know everything about you,including your mother and have been keeping special surveilance on you all for quite some time but we didn't believe the time was lost touch with your family after their deaths and your sudden recently,we discovered you were still case has been open for over seven years now and we belive you are the only one to solve tell me Cullen . .~

can you con the con-man?''

(( Song- sleeping with sirens : fire and paramore:ignorance))


	3. ((2))The Marionette

September 12th ((3020))

((Angelo's P.O.V))

She sat on her satin armchair,a spectator to the performance in front of were not as they mind was far away in thought;a thought that would soon consume wrapped themselves around her like ropes,meant to keep someone in clawed at her heart,leaving a bloody trail wished she could wash away her insecurities and imperfections in hopes her husband would love her again,but alas,it was too had happened many times loving husband was having an affair and now it seems he's on the verge of thought of the man she promised to love 'till death do us part' sleeping with another woman without her knowing drove her to insanity.

I gazed into her misty grey eyes,searching for a that would tell me she's still the woman I've worked for for all these years. . .

. . .but all I saw was my reflection.I was merely a puppet at her disposal;to do her bidding at the sound of her commands. .

I,her most loyal marionette at the hands of my Angellic puppeteer.

Is to do her bidding,no matter how avantgarde.

I played her a song in hopes to calm her break the walls she had shielded herself behind.

machiawase wa nijikan mae de (Two hours after the arranged time of our rendezvous,)

koko ni hitori sore ga kotae desho(I was still waiting alone. So that must be your answer.)

machi yuku hito nagareru kumo (The passers-by on the street and the floating clouds)

boku no koto o azawaratte'ta(were laughing at my stupidity.)

sore wa kantan de totemo konnan de(It's so easy, and yet so difficult,)

mitomeru koto de mae ni susumeru no ni (for I can move on as soon as I accept reality.)

shinjirarenakute shinjitakunakute (Unable to believe it, not wanting to believe it,)

kimi no naka de kitto boku wa doukeshi na n desho(I must be a clown inside your mind, aren't I?)

aa mawatte mawatte mawaritsukarete (Ah, I spin and spin, and am tired of spinning.)

aa iki ga iki ga kireta no (Ah, my breath, my breath has run out.)

sou kore ga kanashii boku no matsuro da (Yes, this is the sad end of my fate.)

kimi no tadoritsukenai mama de (I am still unable to reach you.)

boku o noseta chikyuu wa mawaru (The Earth, carrying me, spins. )

nani mo shiranai kao shite mawaru(With an unconcerned expression, it spins.)

ichibyou dake kokyuu o tomete (For just one second, I hold my breath, )

nani mo iezu tachisukumu boku (and, unable to say anything, I stand still dumbfounded.)

sore wa guuzen de soshite unmei de(It's a coincidence, and yet also fate, )

shiranai hou ga ii to shitte'ta no ni (for I knew it'd be better if I didn't try to find out. )

furete shimatta no kimi no nukumori ni(I felt your warmth on my skin.)

sono egao de sono shigusa de boku ga kowarete shimau kara(Your smile and your gestures are going to break me.)

aa mawatte mawatte mawaritsukarete(Ah, I spin and spin, and am tired of spinning. )

aa mawatte mawatte mawaritsukarete (Ah, I spin and spin, and am tired of spinning. )

aa iki ga iki ga iki ga tomaru no (Ah, my breath, my breath, my breath is stopping. )

aa iki ga iki ga iki ga tomaru no(Ah, my breath, my breath, my breath is stopping.)

"Angelo. . .''

''Yes my mistress. . ?''

''I need you to dispose of the harlot before teatime.''

''But misstress. .I-''

''This is an order!.I want the maid gone! . Have I made myself clear?!''

I wiped a stray tear from her eye with a gloved hand.

''Yes,my Mistress'

((Cullen's P.O.V))

I stood erect,admiring my reflection in the ballroom maid's dress,along with the other attire Hunter had given me fit plan was for me to become a maid for the Hughes' household and seduce seduce Jon Hughes into marrying me but it seems the plan has been comprimised due to the fact Jon is is a beautiful woman with Cyan blue hair and misty 's such a shame I'd have to kill her if she gets in my way.

From my periferal vision,I saw the butler walk serrated pressed into the nape of my neck.A lock of hair fell to the ground.

''I sincerely apologise in advance Miss Slader . .but my mistress has requested I kill you before her teatime.

I pray your god up above have mercy on you''

((Song-KaraKuri Pierrot))


	4. ((3))Let The Games Begin

((Author's P.O.V))

The maid effortlessly dodged every kick and jab the Butler could muster,moving as if on was then and there the Butler realized she was moving at the exact pace of a certain self-assured,he threw a dagger in her direction,the maid narrowly smiled to his content.''I see you're a fan of Mozart..Eine Kleine Nachtmusik Movt 1 I presume,''he smirked involuntarily,picking up the tempo.''Tch,''Cullen's eyes widened slightly,his crimson orbs turning an even lighter shade of cornered him against the corner walls,cutting their dance escapade flinched,noticing his arms were no longer at his sides,but above his sly Butler held them In place.''What beautiful skin..''He teased,his Sienna orbs studying every inch of him.''Surely you're heart beats for another..''.''Dear me..I assumed a person like you would realize such a thing dosen't exist.''

Angelo's sense of realization shattered at the sound of those words,as a dreaded memory was coming to was once a time his love blossomed,though it was had confessed his love to a certain bluenette,whom claimed she could never be in love with such a hellish she had forgotten she was once in the same one day,she decided she would love him,only if he promised to follow her this day he knew her words could never be true,for her heart belonged to same man who sheltered her from the cold,only to serve a one-night stand,was now nothing more than a was pulled out of his thoughts by the blonde maid,whom in a swift movement,dashed to the Ballroom doors,but not before cutting one of his side bangs off.''There,''Cullen winked.''Now we're even.''

Angelo stood there wide eyed,his mouth slightly ajar.''Oh dear..the maid escaped..now what shall I do?.the mistre-''He paused in realization,Immediately heading for the Ballroom exit.

''I have to hurry before it's too late.''

''If Hughe's wife wants to play games,then let the games begin,''Cullen mouthed,rolling the tea cart out of the pantry to the parlour,laced with a special ,he knocked on the door then opened it,much to the surprise of Mistress Cassandra.''Good afternoon Lady Cassandra.''He bowed solemnly,placing the tea tray on the smooth,Redwood table.''Where is Angelo?!I demand you bring him to me!,''Cassandra demanded,trying her best not to raise her venom in her voice couldn't be more clear.''Im afraid the Butler is abit..pre-occupied at the moment and therefore,could not serve never fret Lady Cassandra,for I have prepared Chocolate Macarons,along with a cup of Rose Tea,specially made with a pinch of essence to add to the .''.The misstress examined the color of the tea.''...Alright I suppose..''she took a sharp exhale,taking a sip of body immediately began to shake violently,the teacup handle sliding out of her fingertips,unto the ground eyes began to roll into the back of her head.

Meanwhile,the heatbroken Butler had been searching every single corner of the mansion,until he heard a loud thud coming from the tried turning the doornob continous times but unfortunately,it was bit down on the inner flesh of his bottom lip,realizing he had no other kicked the door down with for the sight he was about to 's thoughts were correct,alas he was too Mistress laid in a small pool of her own ,he checked her wrist for a was miraculously alive,though barely stood up,glacing in the maid's direction.''If she dies,so help me God I will-''.''-You'll what?kill me?..I highly dobt it.''Cullen provoked,crossing his held his gaze for a few moments before picking up his Mistress' body,walking smiled to his

''I guess some women just can't hold their Arsenic.''

Song-Gero-Love Letter & Gero-Yasashii Kiss Wo Shite


End file.
